


Safe & Sound In My Arms:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e16 O Nā Hōkū O Ka Lani Wale No Kai 'Ike I Kahi O Pae, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Mission, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve blows through the streets of Honolulu, getting to Adam, He is hoping that he is okay, But he couldn't help but worry, Will he be okay?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*





	Safe & Sound In My Arms:

*Summary: Steve blows through the streets of Honolulu, getting to Adam, He is hoping that he is okay, But he couldn't help but worry, Will he be okay?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad to hear from his fiancé, Adam Noshimuri, He was so concerned about him, that he wasn't angry anymore, while he was searching for him, The Five-O Commander just wants to get him home, safe, & sound in his arms, & never let him go again, til the next morning comes.

 

Meanwhile, Adam was so grateful that he brought himself some time, He knew that Hideki was the major muscle for the operation of organized crime. He knew that he has to be stopped, or will try doing it, The Former Business Executive decided to continue the division, even though he was almost killed. He was gonna tell his lover, as soon as he sees him. After awhile, He saw the familiar silver silverado, & breathed in a sigh of relief, when he saw his lover pulling up.

 

As soon as Adam sets foot in the truck, Steve & him had their exchange, The Handsome Asian convinced his lover to keep the division going, cause he needs this, He needs something to fuel his fire, & he knew that this would be just the thing. Steve agrees, & tells him this, "You get hurt again, It's on between Me & Hideki", They went home, so Adam can recover, & forget about the awful day that had happened to him.

 

"I love you, Baby, Sleep well, Okay ?", Steve said to the sleeping form, & he went to his study, & continued to work on the case, & updating the others in between. He will make Hideki pay for what he did to his lover, & if Jessie, Adam's CI has any involvement, He will make sure that he would make her life miserable, & throw her ass back in jail, & never let her out again.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*

 

When they got home, They shared a shower together, & made slow passionate love, worshiping each other's bodies, cocks, & nipples, They denied & controlled each other's orgasms, When they were done, They shut off the water, dried off, changed, & had a wonderful dinner together, & just relaxed for the rest of the time. Adam was tired, & the former seal decided to work from home, So he could be around in case his lover needs him.


End file.
